


[podfic] Your Outstretched Hand

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Podfic, Podfic Anniversary, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Cassiline Obi-Wan Kenobi holds vigil under Elua's compassionate gaze.





	[podfic] Your Outstretched Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Outstretched Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974275) by [DraloreShimare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 7:34 minute
  * **File type:** MP3 (5.94 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s6f2fos45aaf627/Your_Outstretched_Hand.mp3/file)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m7O2UyRhVTEu15CuOfKb16HmCpTrlYDt)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Your Outstretched Hand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974275)
  * **Author:** [DraloreShimare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Artist:** [ManFr0mNowhere](https://www.deviantart.com/manfr0mnowhere/art/Hermit-Obi-Wan-Kenobi-605248478)



**Author's Note:**

> This is not the highly-crafted podfic I might've hoped to produce for my podficcing anniversary. But I'm getting it out there, despite being at school, where doing so is very difficult—the same situation I was a year ago, when I put out my first podfic. And then—like now—just getting it completed is a small victory.


End file.
